english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (700 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (630 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (521 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (521 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (502 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (496 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (487 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (438 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (436 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (431 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (413 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (382 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (369 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (348 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (342 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (329 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (315 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (306 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (296 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (293 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (293 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (292 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (290 VA titles) (American) † #Cree Summer (273 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Gough (271 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (268 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (266 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (244 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (239 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (238 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (235 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (232 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (229 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (228 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (227 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (220 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (220 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (220 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (219 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (218 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (213 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (209 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (209 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (207 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (204 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (198 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (197 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (194 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (186 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (176 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (174 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (174 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (169 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (167 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (166 VA titles) (American) † #Tom Wyner (162 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (161 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (161 VA titles) (Canadian) #Vanessa Marshall (161 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (160 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Candi Milo (158 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (157 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (156 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (156 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (154 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (153 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (153 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (152 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (152 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (152 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (152 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (152 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (151 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (150 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (149 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (149 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (148 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (145 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (144 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (143 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (143 VA titles) (British) #John Stephenson (143 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (143 VA titles) (American) #Moira Quirk (143 VA titles) (British) #April Winchell (142 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (142 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (142 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (139 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (138 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (135 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (134 VA titles) (Canadian) #Eric Bauza (133 VA titles) (Canadian) #Khary Payton (130 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (130 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (129 VA titles) (Canadian) #Brian Bloom (128 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (127 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (127 VA titles) (American)